The Aura Stones and Aura Wolfs
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash was taken by Team Rocket. Now thanks to his old friend Joel he has escaped. but due to team rockets Experiments, Ash and Joel turn into wolfs at night. what can cure them? Pokeshipping and Oc and Lily  AuraAquashipping chapter 6 rewritten
1. Friends United And An Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Chapter One

Friends United And An Escape

Ash Ketchum, was chained against cold concrete walls. He had been captured six months ago after confessing his love to his crush, Misty Waterflower. It turned out she had loved him as well. Everything was going so well until "they" showed up. A group of Team Rocket grunts had threatened to kill her if he did not do as they said. Before they took him away he remembered her saying…

" I'll wait for you, Ash."

Now he had been treated to awful and painful experiments. How he longed to be free and with his beloved again. As he thought of how Misty and wondered how his mother was coping the cell door opened.

" In you go you fool." One guard said as he threw the prisoner in and left. As the moonlight hit the new arrival, Ash's heart fell. It was his old friend Joel, who had gone missing just before Ash became a trainer. Ash always considered Joel an older brother even if he wasn't related.

" Joel, is that really you?" Ash asked weakly.

' That voice…' Joel thought. He turned to the wall to see Ash chained up, covered with scratches and bruises.

"Ash, What did those creeps do to you?" Joel asked. Evidently worried for his "younger brother"

Ash proceeded to tell Joel about the experiments that Team Rocket had done to him.

" Same to me." Joel told him.

Joel explained he had been here for the past few years. What he found out was that Team Rocket was conducting "Aura Experiments". And obviously Ash and Joel were the test subjects due to their abilities to use Aura.

" Ash, what do you say we get out of here." Joel said smiling.

" How are we going to do that?" Ash asked confused.

It was then that Joel pulled out a small white emerald.

" Joel, is that…" Ash asked stunned.

" You bet, I managed to steal this Aura Stone from Giovanni when he wasn't looking. I can use it to warp us out of here…" Joel said as he freed Ash from his binds. It was then that the alarm went off and Giovanni's voice came over the loud speaker.

" Attention all units! The Aura Stone has been stolen! Lock down all exits! Don't let anyone in or out! Should you find an intruder with the stone…Kill on sight!"

Ash and Joel's eyes widened.

Ash and Joel holding on the stone yelled…

" Aura Control!"

Just as they vanished they heard the sound of a gunshot…

Oh no! First chapter and one of our hero's is already hurt. Is it Joel or Ash. Also who should be Joel's girlfriend this time around? Lily or Violet I need your pick in a review.


	2. A Tearful Reunion

Chapter Two

A Tearful Reunion

Just so you know I will input the characters ages that appear in each chapter.

Ash- 15

Misty-15

Joel- 17

Delia (Mrs. Ketchum)-37

Lily- 17

Violet- 16

Daisy- 19

Delia had been washing the dishes trying to get her mind off of what happened to Ash those six months ago. Misty was just as worried as she was. Misty had stayed with her those six months because they needed each other now more than ever. When Misty had told Delia what happened Misty had blamed herself.

"Misty, it was not your fault." Delia told her.

She went on to explain that Ash was likely an Aura Guardian and Team Rocket wanted him to join them. Of course that was only half true.

Now as she washed the dishes, a flash of white light and two figures caught her eye.

They landed on Ash's backyard. Ash checked over himself making sure he was alright. He was fine, but Joel on the other hand…

" Joel!" Ash shouted.

Joel lay on the ground clutching his chest. He had taken a bullet apparently to the heart.

" Ash…" Joel said weakly

"Don't talk. Save your strength." Ash told him. Just then his mother and Misty came out.

" Ash!" Misty Squealed.

" Sweetheart your o.k.!" his mother cried.

" Mom, call an ambulance! He's been shot!" Ash cried out.

-At the Hospital-

Daisy, Lily and Violet had joined Ash, Delia and Misty immediately upon hearing that Joel was wounded. Ash proceeded to explain what had happened to him and Joel and how Joel had freed him.

" I hope he will be o.k.…" Lily sobbed. Truth was Lily was still in love with Joel. She never gave up hope that he would return.

" Don't worry Lily, You know Joel he tough." Violet told her. Violet and Daisy saw the worry and fear in Lily's eyes.

" Yeah I'm sure he will pull through." Daisy assured her.

Just then the doors to the operating room opened.

" Joel Berlitz party" the doctor called ( I know what your thinking, yes he and dawn are related. How? you'll find out in the next chapter.)

" That's us" Delia said.

" How is he?" Lily asked. Obviously worried for Joel.

" It was close, but we somehow made it. Also the bullet struck just underneath his heart so that's probably what gave us the time we needed." the doctor told them.

" Thank Arceus" Lily said smiling.

" you all may go in now but he wants to see one person first." the doctor stated. Violet and Daisy gave knowing smiles.

" Is there a Lily Waterflower here?" The doctor asked.

" That's me" Lily said as she stepped forward.

" Follow me…" The doctor instructed.

They soon came to a room labeled "Berlitz".

As Lily entered, the first thing she noticed was the sleeping person lying on the bed. His chocolate brown hair was reached behind his ears. No doubt not being able to have a haircut in a few years. His arms were covered with cuts and bruises, Just like Ash.

'Probably from those experiments.' Lily thought.

Lily knew it was Joel. Not by the sign outside but by the feeling she had in her heart.

" Oh Joel, what did they do to you." Lily said started to cry.

" Lily…Is that really you? Or am I…?" Joel was cut off.

" It's really me Joel." Lily said as she held his hand.

" Lily, I understand if you moved on…" Joel began but was once again cut off.

" Joel, I never gave up hope that you would return. I love you Joel. And I always will." she said before kissing him on the lips.

" Awwww.."

Joel and Lily turned the whole group was there including Johanna and Dawn.

' Oh no…' Joel thought.

What did Joel mean by that? How do you think Joel is related to Johanna and Dawn. Put your guess in a review. Well at least Joel and Lily are back together right. And Ash and Misty are reunited. But why does Giovanni want the Aura Stones and why can Joel also use them. Find out soon…


	3. Joel's Past Revealed And The First Night

**Chapter Three**

**Joel's Past Revealed And The First Night**

**Johanna- 39**

**Dawn- 12**

**Joel knew he was in trouble. He knew he had caused great worry for his Mom and Sister.**

" **Oh no. Now I'm in for it…" Joel said to himself. Unfortunately his mom heard him. But she wasn't angry…**

" **Oh, My little boy I'm so glad your okay." she sobbed as she gently hugged him. **

" **But mom… you should be angry with me right now. I ran off during my journey." Joel admitted sadly. **

" **Joel, I don't blame you for that." Johanna told him. She continued.**

" **Your Aura powers had were coming in. I don't blame you for feeling the way you did." **

**Joel remembered how he felt. Alone, scared, and without someone to teach him how to control his powers he kept on the move and in hiding until he met Silver Ketchum that was. Silver taught him everything he needed to know and gave Joel a "second home". Johanna took a knowing glance at Lily and said.**

" **And who might this lovely young lady be?"**

**Joel realizing his rudeness..**

" **I apologize, Mom this is Lily Waterflower, My girlfriend. As he said girlfriend both he and Lily blushed. Johanna smiled and looked at her first born. **

" **I see, young man once you get out of the hospital you and I are having a little talk."**

"**Mom!" Joel said clearly embarrassed. He knew what that meant as did Ash. **

**Delia looked at her son.**

" **So are we young man."**

"**Oh come on!" Ash was as embarrassed as Joel. The girls just giggled except for Lily and Misty. They knew what "the talk" meant. And it was torturous. Joel looked at Ash. **

"**Ash, what happened to the stone?" Joel asked concerned.**

" **Don't worry, I got it." Ash said winking.**

**Joel gave a sigh of relief. The Aura Stone was safe. **

'**But what about the others? Where are they?' Joel thought out loud.**

"**What Stone are you talking about?" Dawn asked.**

" **never mind "Dee Dee". Joel told her with most seriousness. **

**Truth was getting shot had shaken him. He did not want anyone close to him to end up like this or worse.**

" **I told you don't call me "Dee Dee" ! Dawn yelled.**

" **Dear, Are you talking about "those" stones?" Johanna asked. Joel knew she meant the Aura Stones.**

' **I'll tell you later Mom…'**

**Johanna looked at her son who nodded.**

'**yes, mom. I can use telepathy. Please, don't tell anyone else about the stones.'**

' **I promise dear'**

**That night was Joel's first night at the Cerulean hospital. After having an early "talk" with his mom, Joel was exhausted more than usual. Johanna had asked Lily if she would like to stay with him that night.**

" **But you're his mother… I thought for sure you would.."**

" **Lily, I can tell how much you love my son." Johanna told her. Lily blushed.**

" **I can also see how much he loves you, I'll stay with him tomorrow. But I would like you to stay with him tonight." Johanna said smiling.**

**Now Lily sat looking at her "Knight in shining armor." She watched him as he lay asleep. He was always brave and chivalrous. She noticed the sun hit Joel's body as it set. (twilight) Suddenly Joel wakes up in pain. As he gets out of bed he transforms into a brown colored wolf. He lay out unconscious.**

"**Joel…No.." Lily sobbed**

**- In Pallet Town-**

**Ash was outside eating dinner with Misty when the sun had began to set. Ash feel out of his chair in pain and began to turn into a Raven colored wolf. Like Joel, he to was un conscious.**

"**Ash, Please no I don't want to lose you. Misty cried.**


	4. Sneaking Out!

Sneaking Out!

Lily was terrified now not of her boyfriend, but for him. If they saw a wolf in the hospital, they would no doubt kill him. Luckily both visiting hours and work hours were over. Still she had to get her beloved out safely, quickly and carefully. She wrapped him up in his clothes covering him up so he could not be seen but enough so he could breathe. She called out her Vaporeon, Aurora and told her what happened.

" Can you help me get him out of here girl?" she asked Aurora.

"Vapp Eon"

(Sure Mommy) Aurora answered cheerfully.

Lily had raised Aurora from an Eevee she hatched from an egg. (obviously Eevee thought Lily was her mother.) Eevee also thought Joel was her Father. Because Joel could understand pokemon talk due to Aura he blushed when it called him "daddy" after it called Lily "mommy". When Lily asked what Eevee had said and Joel had told her. She was blushing redder than a tomato.

" Aurora, I need you to walk a head of me and keep an eye out for anyone o.k. I will be following behind you carrying.." she blushed when she said this next word. " daddy out to the car. We will then go back to the gym o.k." Lily explained to her "Daughter".

Aurora gave a serious nod letting Lily know she understood. They left the room with Aurora leading the way. Not wanting to attract any attention, Lily decided it would be better to take the stairs. As they came to the bottom of the stairs she heard Johanna's voice.

" What do you mean their not there! How could my son and his girlfriend disappear!" she yelled.

Lily looked and saw Johanna yelling at a very intimidated security guard. Next to Johanna was her Umbreon and Glameow who were just as mad. They viewed Joel as a son and were very protective of him when he was little. Lily noticed the Umbreon on Johanna's right side.

" Aurora, could you go tell Umbreon what happened to Joel please."

Aurora was hesitant.

"It's okay girl that lady is "daddy's" mother. You can trust her. Just don't let the guard see you. Also call daddy "Joel Berlitz" okay."

Aurora made her way quietly to Umbreon. Umbreon and Glameow noticed this Vaporeon and could tell she was young.

-Poke Talk-

" Excuse me." Aurora said nervously.

" Yes, little one?" Umbreon asked kindly.

" Do you know a "Joel Berlitz"?" Aura asked nervously.

" Yes! he's our coordinators son. Why?" Glameow asked.

" Do you know where he is?" Umbreon asked hopefully.

" He has turned into a wolf.." Aurora said sadly.

" Please tell us your kidding." Glameow begged.

" I wish I was. My mommy is trying to get him out right now." Aurora motioned to the door where the could see Lily. But we need to get her." Aurora motioned to Johanna. " to help us. Can she understand you at all?"

"Like we were her own kids." Umbreon stated proudly.

" Good luck young one" Glameow stated.

-End poke talk-

As Johanna, Umbreon and Glameow were leaving Umbreon and Glameow stopped Johanna.

" What is it you two" she asked.

Glameow raised a paw and pointing towards the back door where Aurora was with Lily who had Joel in her arms. Johanna took a peek inside and saw Lily pointing at a bundle in her arms. Johanna knew from the look in Lily's eyes that the bundle was Joel. Johanna pointed to Umbreon and Glameow and quietly let them in. The two stealthy pokemon went right to Lily. Johanna mouthed " I'll meet you in back."

Umbreon and Glameow just stared at the bundle. Lily knew they wanted to see what Joel had become. As Lily lifted the hood of the jacket that was covering her beloveds head. A voice got her attention.

" Hold it right there young lady!" It was the Guard.

" I saw that wolf fur under there. Hand that beast over!" he commanded.

" Forget it you creep. I won't let you hurt him!" Lily replied bravely.

Umbreon, Glameow and Aurora leapt in front of Lily and "Wolf Joel" ready to protect them from any harm. Lily looked down and smiled.

" And it looks like I'm not alone!" Lily told the guard.

Glameow, and Umbreon both launched a Shadow Ball at the guard sending him out the door to the other room. Aurora sealed the door with Ice Beam to prevent the Guard from giving chase. They then met Johanna in back.

" I'm glad your okay. You mind explaining what happened to my son." Johanna said in a impatient tone as the drove to the gym. Lily told of what happened when the sun had began to set and what Joel had turned into.

They reached the gym and Johanna took Joel upstairs to Lily's room.

As she placed Joel on a inflatable mattress she spoke.

" Lily, can count on you to take care of my son? Johanna asked smiling.

" Of course Mrs.." Lily began but Johanna cut her off.

" Please dear call me Johanna. I can easily tell you risked your freedom to save my son. In fact I would not mind having you for a daughter-in-law." Johanna smiled.

Lily blushed. Her, Lily Waterflower, had been given an early wedding blessing by Joel's mother. Even if they weren't going to get married. Though Lily did hope they would one day.

" Well I better let you get to sleep Lily. Good night." Johanna bid her.

" Good night Mrs. I mean.. Johanna."

Lily sat on her bed and looked at her beloved's new form. Many would think a wolf as scary but she saw him as beautiful, and the same Joel she always knew and loved. Before going to bed she took her favorite blanket and covered her boyfriend so he would not get cold. As she touched his head to give him a kiss good night, she saw into his dream only it was a nightmare..

What could Joel's nightmare be about? How and why can Lily see into his dreams. Next chapter will focus on what was happening to Ash during this chapter. Remember read and review and no flames


	5. The Shared Nightmare Ash's Half

The Shared Nightmare Ash's Half

So you know the nightmares in this chapter are visions of the past.

" Ash, Please no! I don't want to lose you." Misty sobbed.

Misty was worried for her beloved.

" Mrs. Ketchum, Ash needs help!" Misty called fighting back tears. Mrs. Ketchum came running outside as fast as she could. As soon as she saw the wolf on the ground her heart told her that it was her son.

" Misty what happened to him?" Mrs. Ketchum asked trying to stay strong. Delia knew she needed to be strong for Misty's sake who was also trying to be strong.

" It happened when the sun began to set.. It looked like he was being shocked by something. And then he turned into a wolf." Misty told her

"second mother".

They took Ash up to his room and placed him on his bed and covered him up to his head. The phone began to ring downstairs. Delia had left to answer it. Suddenly, Ash began to toss and turn as if he was having a nightmare. Misty held having raised Azurill who had had nightmares before knew what to do. She softly grabbed his right paw and held it lovingly. But nothing could prepare her for what she was going to see..

-Downstairs-

" Hello, Ketchum Residence." Delia answered kindly with dried tears in her eyes.

" Delia, it's Johanna. Is everything okay over there? Johanna asked.

"Everything's fine Johanna. Why?" Delia answered trying to sound sincere. She knew Johanna did not buy it.

" Ash turned into a wolf. Didn't he?" Johanna asked. Delia was stunned.

" How did you know?" Delia asked. The frown on Johanna's face told it all. It happened to Joel as well.

"Joel's safely here at the gym now. Thanks to Lily and her Vaporeon Aurora, As well as Glameow and Umbreon." Johanna told her.

" Our sons sure are lucky to have found Lily and Misty aren't they." Delia breathed relieved.

-In the nightmare-

Misty saw Lily next to her.

" Lily, What's going on?" Misty asked.

Lily had a feeling. Joel had told her about Aura before. Like how some could see others dreams.

" I think Joel and Ash are having the same nightmare." Lily told her little sister. Lily told her about how Joel turned into a wolf at sunset..

" The same thing happened to Ash!" Misty stated shocked. They looked down below and saw Giovanni torturing Ash. Ash was currently in chains in a cell.

" Now Brat, Where is the Temple of Aura?" Giovanni demanded.

" Like I'll tell you, you heartless snake." Ash retorted with a glare.

Giovanni looked at one of his men..

" Do it!"

The grunt pushed a button on a remote control..

" Aaahhhhhhh!" Ash screamed. The pain was unbearable. But he wasn't about to let Giovanni get to him..

Misty and Lily looked as Ash took the shock.

' Oh Ash' Misty thought beginning to cry. Lily took hold of her little sister.

-Outside the dream-

Delia had come up to check on Ash when she spotted Misty touching Ash on the head and staring into space. As she touched Misty's shoulder she was transported into the dream as well. In Cerulean the same thing happened to Johanna..

-In the Nightmare-

Johanna and Delia had just joined "The Audience"

" Where are we?" Delia asked?

Lily explained where they were.

They looked down below and saw Ash continue to get tortured by Giovanni.

" So now will you tell me where the Temple is located?" Giovanni Asked with a sinister smile. It was clear that Giovanni thought he broke Ash judging by how Ash was breathing but not moving.

"Not a chance in hell you scumbag!" Ash yelled. Ash then let loose an barrage of needle like aura attacks.

" AURA SPEAR!"

He immediately sent the grunts flying. Giovanni however wasn't fazed. Rather he was smiling..

" Impressive. I must say. I'll make you a deal. If you join me I'll let you be not only the heir to the Team Rocket throne but once world domination is achieved you will rule as next in line. What do you say young man." Giovanni asked. It was clear he was trying to get on ash's good side for a reason. The girls above knew Ash would say no but they would never believe the words that came out of the brave hearted heroes mouth.

" I would rather die than join you, you worthless piece of shit! Expressly after what you did to my father!" Ash yelled at him.

These words caught Delia by surprise. What did Ash know that she did not?

" Please your father was weak boy just like your friends, mother and that girlfriend of yours!" Giovanni told him calmly. At these words Ash snapped. The girls above were terrified of the look in ash's eyes.

" My father was a great man! A better Aura Guardian than anyone will ever be!" he said breaking out of his chains. "As for my friends, they are part of my family and are far from weak! My mother and my girlfriend are what make me strongest of all! All of them keep the light burning in me. I will never turn as you did.. Uncle Giovanni!" ( I hope you did not see that coming.)

Lily, Johanna and Misty looked at Delia.

" Mrs. Ketchum is this true?" Misty asked.

" I'm afraid so." Delia admitted.

Delia went on to explain how her husband Silver was Giovanni's older brother. That Giovanni was always the jealous and greedy type. And that both Silver and Giovanni could use Aura. Silver was once in charge of the Aura Temple, home of the Aura Stones. But when Silver went missing so did the stones.

Chapter five is done next is chapter six it will be Joel's part of the nightmare. I hope you enjoyed the twist about Giovanni being Ash's Uncle.

Remember, read and review and no flames.


	6. The Shared Nightmare Joel's Half

The Shared Nightmare Joel's Half

Once again, the visions that Johanna, Delia, Lily and Misty see are visions of the past. Warning there is a death in this chapter! Also I do not own the song I am all of me.

-1st vision-

They were looking down at a horrifying scene. Apparently it had been a beautiful temple. But Team Rocket had desecrated it. Both Aura Guardians and Team Rocket members lie defeated. Only two members could be seen fighting both with Aura Swords. Giovanni and who looked like an older version of Ash in everyway. Delia saw that it was her husband, Silver Ketchum. Then a familiar voice caught their everyone's attention. They looked an saw Joel at thirteen years old. They knew it was him due to his beast-like eyes.

" Master Ketchum!" the past Joel cried out.

" Take the stones and flee young one! Don't come or look back!" Silver shouted to his apprentice.

Joel made his way to where the Aura Stones were kept. As he put the last one in it's place on the AuraBelt. (What's used to carry the stones.) He heard Giovanni's triumphant laugh. He knew as well as did Johanna, Delia, Misty and Lily that Silver Ketchum had fallen. They saw Joel let out only one tear before taking only his Pokemon and The Stones. As he was fleeing he was a mile away when a voice stopped him.

" So you thought you could escape did you?" Giovanni said laughing.

Joel looked around in fear trying to find him but he could not be seen. Giovanni then jumped out from the tree branches above. Suddenly blue fire surrounded Joel and Giovanni.

" There is nowhere for you to run to." Giovanni stated. Joel only backed up slightly summoning his Aura Sword and Shield.

" So you think you stand a chance against me? I like you kid. You got courage. That is a trait I admire. Why don't you become my apprentice. I can teach you things you never knew existed." Giovanni offered.

The others gasped. So Giovanni tried to get Joel to join him too..

" Forget it you sick twisted freak!" Joel retorted. Joel's attitude shocked Lily and Misty but Delia and Johanna weren't surprised. Lily looked at Johanna.

" Johanna you don't seem surprised by Joel's attitude." Lily stated.

" Oh he was always like that Lily. You see that was a trait he got from his father. When it comes to standing for what's right his heart and mouth are the same size." Johanna chuckled. Delia and Misty understood as well. Ash was the same way. Whenever anyone needed help, Ash would always be there. No matter what.

"Shadow Bolt!"

They then saw Giovanni fire a strange dark bolt of electricity at Joel. It hit him sending unbearable pain through him.

" Aaahhhhhhh!" Joel screamed. He fell to the ground. But got back up. Now it was Joel's turn..

" Aura's Erase!" A wave of energy erupted from Joel's body hitting Giovanni in the head. He had lost the memories of the Aura Temple..

Lily and Misty were confused but Johanna and Delia were actually smiling.

" What's going on? What happened?" Misty asked confused.

" It's Aura's Erase. It can erase any memory the user desires. In this case the location of the Aura Temple." Delia explained.

Before Giovanni could strike back Joel yelled..

" Aura's Control!"

The seven Aura Stones went flying off in different directions.

Giovanni was quite impressed by this boys power..

" I will admit you have skill. But this is over. I'm willing to make you another deal." Giovanni started.

" I told you. I won't join you." Joel sneered.

" You may want to reconsider Joel Berlitz!" Giovanni Retorted.

Joel was stunned.

" How.." Joel began.

" I have my ways boy. But if you don't come with me not only will I kill you but all those close to you including.." Giovanni pulled out a list and picture of familiar faces and Joel knew he was not bluffing.

" Your mother, your sister, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash Ketchum, Violet Waterflower, Daisy Waterflower, Misty Waterflower and what's this? Lily Waterflower your girlfriend?"

There was no point in resisting. Giovanni had him.

" I..I surrender." Joel said sadly. But then he got an idea..

" But I want you word that none of them is to be harmed. And not just a vow.. But an Aura's Vow! (You break an Aura Vow you die!)Joel commanded.

" Very well but you have to be my newest "lab rat". Deal?" Giovanni asked.

" Deal." Joel said simply.

As they shook hands both felt electricity go through their bodies.

Johanna and Delia couldn't believe what Joel had done he had made the Aura's Vow. Lily and Misty were shocked yet confused.

" What's an Aura's Vow?" Lily asked.

" It's a special promise that if broken you die." Johanna said simply.

" And Joel made one!" Misty asked shocked.

" That appears to be the case." Delia said.

Johanna looked at Lily who was on the verge of tears.

'Oh Joel. Why didn't you tell us? She thought.

2 years later

Joel was 15 now and upholding his end of the deal. He never tried to escape for fear of upsetting Giovanni. Joel was hooked up by special chains. Instead of metal, it used Dark Aura to suppress his powers. Joel wondered how his loved ones were doing without him. Daisy and Violet who were like older sisters to him. Mrs. Ketchum, who like a second mother to him. Ash who was like the little brother he never had. Dawn, his little sister who he would bet would become a great pokemon coordinator like their mother. 'Mom' he thought.

No doubt she was wondering where he was or even.. He shivered when he thought of it still alive or still cared. He would call her every time he got to a new town or a new badge. He would always come home for holidays his moms birthday and his sisters as well. He then looked at the starry sky and it reminded him of the one person who changed his life for the better..

"Lily Please forgive for not returning.." he said to himself beginning to tear up. He heard the cell door open. Giovanni had just entered the room no doubt to rub his victory in Joel's face. But then Joel noticed Giovanni carrying a medium sized white diamond. The others had noticed it to Johanna and Delia's eyes went wide.

" The Aura Stone of Light." Johanna whispered. Lily and Misty looked at her confusedly.

" Just watch." Delia said.

" Look what I found Little boy!" Giovanni gloated.

" Dumb luck Giovanni, you know as well as I that there are six others. And they can be anywhere in the world." Joel told him.

" It was more than luck boy. I simply searched for the Light Temple. And behold there it was. The thing is only a powerful Aura User can get to the Temples from their entrances in this dimension. And I am one of them" Giovanni stated as he left.

The night of Ash and Joel's escape.

Joel had broken out of his chains. While Giovanni had broken the deal he had not died. Joel was in Giovanni's office searching through his safe. He grabbed the Aura Stone and found the all files referring to his loved ones and proceeded to destroy them.

" Aura's Fire!"

He then turned his attention to the computer..

" Aura's Bolt!"

_I see no, hear no evil, _

_Black writings on the wall, _

_Unleashed a million faces, _

_And one by one they fall,_

The computer malfunctioned erasing all data. A squadron of grunts passing by heard the explosion and rushed in and surrounded him. Johanna was the first to notice the change in her son. Joel had truly gone berserk.

_Black hearted evil, _

_Brave hearted hero,_

"Aura's Blast!"

Joel let lose an explosion that tore apart the whole room and knocking out everyone in his way..

'Sweetheart, What did they do to you?' Johanna thought as she saw her son attack.

_I am all, I am all, I am, _

_(I... I... I...)I am, _

Joel ran down towards the Pokeball Storage. He had to get his Pokemon Back..He only had two pokemon.. Vaporeon and Lucario. They looked at there friend. They saw his eyes. they were now crimson red. this scared them.

"I'm fine you guys. We need to find Ash and get out of here."

They nodded in understanding.

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy, _

_Here we go, Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

He ran into five grunts trying to stop them from leaving the room..

_Go ahead and try to see through me, Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward, two steps back, I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

His nails became claws..

"AURA PUNISHMENT!"

He slashed each grunt in a matter of seconds.

He returned his pokemon to their pokeballs and left to find his "little brother".

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, Do you remember me?_

_Capture you, or set you free?_

_I am all, I am all of me(I am all, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

He then ran into Giovanni who had a evil smirk on his face.

"Well it seems you have grown quite powerful brat. Perhaps I should use you loved ones for testing as well."

At this Joel's Aura flared up and became visible. It was as dark as the night.. He had become.. Dark Joel. .

_I see and feel the evil, _

_My hands will crush'em all, _

_You think you have the answer, _

_I laugh and watch you fall, _

Joel grabbed Giovanni by the throught and tackled him into the wall. What scared everyone most was Joel was laughing. Johanna could not believe when she saw her son enjoying Giovanni's pain..

_Black hearted evil, _

_Brave hearted hero, _

_I am all, I am all I am, (I... I... I...)I am, _

Giovanni then used Shadow Strike over Joel's Heart. Joel only laughed.

_Here we go buddy, Here we go buddy, _

_Here we go, Here we go buddy, Here we go, _

"Is that the worst you can do? How pathetic." Joel said coldly.

_Go ahead and try to see through me, __Do it if you dare, _

_One step forward two steps back, I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)_

_Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT... _

Giovanni was mad now. 'How dare this kid mock me!'

"Shadow Strike!"

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life, _

_Do you remember me? _

_Capture you or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me, (I am, I am all of me)_

Joel teleported and using a dark aura sword, slashed Giovanni in the back..

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I __am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, (Here We Go...)_

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am... I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day... _

_I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! I am! _

_Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT... _

_Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries__? _

_Step inside and hold on for dear life. _

_Do you remember me? Capture you, or set you free? _

_I am all, I am all of me. (I am, I am all of me! ) _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, I am... I am, I'm all of me, _

_I am... I am, I'm all of me, (Here We Go...)_

_I am, I am, I'm all of me_

Giovanni then quickly impaled Joel with his own sword.. As Joel healed himself, He knew he was defeated..This time..

"It seems your power has grown boy.. A little too much. "Giovanni sneered.

" Cassidy! Butch!" he called over his elites.

" Put him in with Ketchum." Giovanni commanded.

As Joel was taken away his last words to him were..

"Just you wait Giovanni! I will be the one to kill you! I swear it!" Joel shouted angrily. Johanna was stunned at the words that came from her son's mouth. It was clear Joel had one thing on his mind.. Revenge.

They watched as Joel was tossed into Ash's cell and they saw Ash in chains on the wall. Delia's and Misty's hearts fell to see Ash like that. They watched as Joel used Aura Control to warp him and Ash out of the dungeon. They saw someone fire a bullet and Joel taking the bullet around his heart..

As they came to Johanna and Lily were in Lily's room around Joel.

" We're here for you dear. We aren't going anywhere." Johanna said quietly as she held one of her son's front paws.

" And we will never stop loving you either." Lily whispered lovingly while holding gently on the other paw.

- In Pallet Town-

Misty and Delia were gathered around Ash. They did the same thing with their hands and his paws. Delia spoke first..

"My little Ash. How could they have done all that to you. I promise you sweetie, I'll help you through this.." Delia said beginning to cry. It was Misty's turn next.

" Ash, if you can hear me I want you to know that I don't care what you look like. I will always love you." she whispered.


	7. The Difference Is Night And Day

_The Difference Is Night And Day_

_Ash awoke early that morning before sunrise. He noticed something was wrong with him. He had paws and a tail.. The memories of his romantic dinner with Misty came back to him. The pain he felt as the sun set.. The look on his beloveds face.. He noticed his room door was open. Thanking Arceus that his mom or Misty left it open he quietly left his room not disturbing the girl he loved. He walked down the stairs and noticed Pikachu on the couch. He quietly snuck by his pal not trying to wake him. As he got to the patio door a voice got his attention.._

" _Where are you going?" _

_It was Misty. She had apparently seen his bed empty and followed him. Ash not knowing what to do took a defensive stance. Growling and showing his teeth like a cornered beast might do. Misty knew Ash didn't know that she saw him transform. She giggled._

" _Now is that anyway to treat your girlfriend Ashy?" she teased._

_Ash was stunned. How did she know it was him? She bent down and hugged him. She cried._

" _My poor Ashy. Why did this have to happen to you."_

_Ash gave a lick on the lips (a kiss) letting her know it was going to be alright. Misty looked at her beloved. _

" _You do make a cute wolf, Ashy." _

_Ash blushed. Misty just giggled. They went out to the beach to watch the sunrise after leaving Mrs. Ketchum a note saying where they were._

_-At the beach-_

_As the sun began to rise, both Ash and Misty loved the romantic moment. Ash was looking forward when Misty was looking at him thinking._

' _I promise Ash, we will stay together even if I have to become a wolf myself.' _

_Ash then began to groan in pain as the sunlight hit him. He collapsed on the ground and in a flash of white light transformed into a human once more. He was wearing the same clothes he transformed in. Misty helped him up._

" _Ash, are you okay?" she asked concerned._

" _I think so, My head hurts though.."_

_Misty proceeded to hug her boyfriend nearly crying. Ash picking up on her emotions hugged her tight. Letting a lone tear fall not going unnoticed by his beloved. One question was on his mind.._

" _Mist.."_

"_Yes Ashy?"_

"_Did you mean what you said about me being a cute wolf?"_

"_Of course I did you knucklehead. I also know that love will find a way to keep us together. Even if I have to be a wolf myself to be with you."_

_Ash could not believe the words from Misty's mouth. She would give up being human for him.._

" _I love you Mist."_

" _I love you too Ashy."_

_With that they kiss on a morning sunrise._

_What a way to start a story huh.. What about Joel and Lily? Did Joel change back as well? Find out next chapter. Remember read review and no flames. _


	8. A New Knight

A New Knight

Joel awoke as a wolf before sunrise that morning. He wondered what could have happened to him. He found an open window in the living room which he would be able to climb out. As he was about to jump out however, a voice stopped him. It was his mother..

" Where are going young man?"

Did she really know? He doubted it. He growled and showed his teeth like a real wolf trying to bluff his way out..

" Don't you growl at your mother young man!" She scolded with a bit a smile.

His ears perked up. She knew it was him. He lowered his head in shame for acting like he did. His mother could always read his heart. She smiled and hugged him.

" Your probably wondering what happened to you.."

Joel nodded. At this point Lily, Daisy, Violet and Dawn rushed into the room.

"Joel!"

"Is he okay?"

"Thank goodness you've awoken!"

"Don't scare us like that again!"

They all continued to hug him which sucked the air out of him. Thankfully his mother noticed this as Dawn was "hugging" him.

"Dawn, let your brother breathe." Johanna told her daughter. Dawn noticed her brother trying to breathe.

"Sorry Joel, You had us all worried."

Joel just lowered his head.. Evidently he was ashamed of his new form. They all saw it. Especially Lily and Johanna..

"Joel, There is nothing to be ashamed of." Johanna told her son scratching behind his left ear. He couldn't explain it but he liked getting scratched.

" You do make on cute wolf too Joel." Lily said. Only when she said that did she say..

" Did I say that out loud?" she asked blushing. Joel nodded also blushing. The sun was beginning to rise now..

' So what happened to me?' Joel asked confused.

" When the sun set last night you turned into a wolf and passed out." Lily explained.

' But how did I get back to the gym?' he asked still confused.

" We have Lily to thank for that." Johanna answered thankfully. She told him of how Lily had snuck Joel out under his clothes with the help of Aurora, Glameow and Umbreon.

" I owe you all my life. Thank you I wish there was something I could do to return the favor." Joel said truthfully. Violet and Daisy rolled their eyes and smiled. He always was the Chivalrous type. Johanna noticed this as well. Lily smiled. Hoping to cheer up her boyfriend she said..

" You could tell me the secret ingredient in your " Infernape inferno" sauce." she added winking letting him know she was joking.

" Heh Heh, Sorry I don't know it." he said chuckling. Then the sunlight shone in the window hitting the Joel. He felt warmth surge through his body.. And he began to transform..

In a flash of golden light he turned back into a human. He was still wearing the hospital gown though. They all noticed this.. Everyone chuckled except for Joel and Lily.

" I don't see what's so funny.." Lily groaned. Joel looked out the window.

" The sun.." He said to himself. Everyone else heard him.

" What do you mean by that?" Daisy asked.

" Maybe I'll only be a wolf at night and human during the day." Joel explained. The others understood. It was possible after all.

" Mom, did you bring me any clothes by chance?" he asked his mother.

" Their upstairs in the guest bedroom."

Joel left to go upstairs and change. While the others stayed downstairs to talk. When He returned, Lily and Johanna were the only ones left.

" Where did the others go?" He asked. His mother answered him.

" We're going to meet them later. We need to talk." Lily then started to speak.

" Joel, We know about what happened with Giovanni."

" Why didn't you tell us." Johanna asked. Her son looked emotionally hurt. She and Lily could see the answer on his face. He thought they wouldn't love him anymore. Possibly even..

" Joel, how could you think that?" Lily asked softly.

"Don't you ever think that. I am very proud of you." Johanna assured.

Suddenly a rumbling sound came from Joel stomach.

" I think we better head out. Your probably starving by now." Lily giggled.

"Just don't eat the whole buffet "Knave Berlitz"." Johanna added emphasizing his old title.

" Mom must you call me "Knave"?" Joel asked embarrassed. Johanna smiled and spoke.

"Actually, Joel Thomas Berlitz, You have mastered the codes of Chivalry and Courage. As the Aura Matriarch of the Wind, I allow you to be a full fledged knight." She told her first born smiling. Joel was stunned as was Lily.

"Then.." He began.

" Yes, My son. From this day forth you shall be.. Sir Joel, Knight of the Aura." Joel was stunned. Lily embraced him in a hug.

" I'm so proud of you Joel!" She said with joy.

" I wouldn't be anything without you or anyone else giving me hope along the way." Joel told her reciprocating the hug. Johanna looked at the two of them. She could feel Lily's positive aura. She began to speak again.

" Lily"

Lily turned to Johanna.

" I want to thank you again for saving my son."

" It was no problem at all Johanna."

" Still I want to talk with you.." Joel proceed to leave but his mother stopped him.

" Joel you need to stay as well.." Joel proceeded to sit down next to Lily on the sofa across from his mother.

" Lily do you remember the stones that Joel scattered using Aura Control?" Johanna asked. Joel then interrupted.

" Sorry but how do you know about that."

" We saw into your past through your dreams last night." Lily admitted.

" So that's how you knew.." He said understanding.

" The Stones that Joel scattered are known as the Aura Stones. Aura is actually made up of seven different elements. They are Fire, Water, Earth, Electricity, Wind, Light and Shadow. Each stone controls one element. Centuries ago, The stones were hidden at the Aura Temple." Joel then had a sad look on his face. He obviously remembered the transpired there. Johanna continued.

" The stones were hidden and there were seven different families. Each could control a certain element. But a prophecy was foretold that said that two chosen ones will appear and with their soul mates will save the world from the shadows." Joel had a feeling where this was going..

" What does this have to do with us." Lily asked. Johanna was smiling but Joel was blushing. How could Lily not see it.

" One of the chosen ones is right in this room.." Johanna giggled looking at Joel. Lily looked at him. Joel than spoke up.

" Mom, I know where your going with this, I am not putting anyone in danger especially Lily. Even if she is my soul mate." Joel said the last sentence quietly. However it was heard..

" I heard that last sentence." Lily admitted blushing.

" Sorry Joel but your going to need all the help you can get." his mother told him sternly.

" Alright but Lily cant use Aura.." Joel began.

" Don't worry she can. It just has yet to reveal itself. I shall train you." Johanna told Lily. Then Johanna stood up.

" Well we better not keep everyone waiting. You know how dawn gets when she's impatient." Joel shuddered at his mothers last sentence. They proceeded out the door to meet the others at the restaurant.

Well another chapter finished. Hope you liked it. Comments or suggestions, P.M me or send me a review. Remember no flames.


	9. Explanations

Explanations

Ash and Misty made their way back to Ash's house smiling and holding hands. Inside Delia saw them coming and she knew what must have happened.

" Their finally together.." she told herself.

Only when she realize what happened did she run outside..

Ash was about to step up to open the door to let Misty in first when his mother embraced him.

" My son's back! Thank Arceus!" She cried.

"Mom,- Please-need- air.." Ash said gasping for breath. Delia let go of her son. Ash was wearing a happy smile as Misty. Ash began to speak..

"Mom, I need to tell you something.." He said nervously. His mother just giggled.

"Ash, I already know you and Misty are together."

"How did you find out so fast? It just happened this morning." Ash asked confused.

" A mother always knows sweetie. Plus I saw you coming back. It was obvious." she told him. She began to talk more seriously.

"Ash, There is something we all need to discuss." She motioned for them into the living room where The Aura Stone of Light was sitting on the table in plain sight. With Pikachu on the sofa waiting for them.

" Ash, How much do you know about the Aura Stones?" Delia asks her son. Misty was curious too.

'What are the Aura Stones' she thought.

" I know that each one controls element of Aura. Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Light, and Shadow." Ash told her.

" There's more to it than that dear." His mother told him. Delia explained of the prophecy of the two chosen ones and their soul mates. Also when the chosen ones use all seven stones at once, the chosen ones true power can be unleashed.

" But what does this have do with me, mom?" Ash asked. Misty put her hand to head. Had he forgotten already..

" Ash, you were the Chosen One in the Orange islands." Misty reminded him.

" Okay so who's the second chosen one?" He asked.

" That would be Joel. He is the second chosen one." Delia told him.

" But where do we find the stones?" Misty asked.

" That we will discuss tomorrow. Right now we need to get to Cerulean and meet everyone else for breakfast." Delia explained.

After what seemed like hours they drove out to Cerulean not knowing trouble was waiting..

I'm sorry for the wait. I've been in a creative slump recently. Things will probably be slow. If you have any ideas suggestions or comments either send me a personal message or put it in a review. And remember no flames.


	10. The Dark Knights And A Challenge

The Dark Knights And A Challenge

Giovanni sat at his desk. He was furious that Joel and Ash had managed to escape. Yet he was pleased. He had not had a challenge like this in ages. As he wondered about his next move he came to an awful brilliant Idea.

'The Knights will surely help.' He thought. He called in two cloaked figures. One was 5 foot 9. The other was 5 foot 11. They wore long black cloaks and silver masks. Their eyes were crimson red.

" What is thy bidding thy king?" The taller asked.

Giovanni brought up the footage from Ash and Joel's escape.

"These two are able to use aura. The one with the blue beast like eyes and brown hair is Joel Berlitz. He stole the Aura Stone of Light that I acquired. The one with the raven black hair and brown eyes is Ash Ketchum. He has stopped plenty of my plans before. I am sure they are after the other stones as well. Your job is to follow them and get those stones. Kill them if you must just get me those stones." Giovanni ordered them. He gave them a copy of Ash and Joel's profiles.

" We will leave at once our master.." the shorter said.

At the Restaurant, Joel had begun eating though he did not want to. While everyone else waited for Ash, Misty and Delia. Joel had even gone as to share his food with everyone else but Lily grabbed him by the ear.

"You haven't eaten in months!" She whispered scolding. Suddenly a growl escaped from Joel's stomach. Johanna chuckled.

" It looks like your stomach agrees with Lily."

" I just don't think it's right that I eat and you don't that's all.." Seeing something he couldn't resist with a prize he wanted, (everyone eats for free for life) he decided to take it on.. As the waiter came up Lily, Violet, and Daisy saw the look of a challenge in Joel's eyes.

"Your not thinking of.." Violet asked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking!" Joel answered.

" But its never been done!" Daisy shouted trying to talk some sense into him.

" I know he can do it." Lily said holding onto her boyfriends arm.

" What's never been done?" Dawn asked. Joel nodded to the waiter.

" WE GOT A CHALLENGER!" He shouted.

"The "Judgment chilidog" Challenge" Joel told them. Soon Ash, Misty and Delia Joined the group noticing the chaos. Joel and Misty's sisters gave knowing smiles as Misty was hanging on lovingly to Ash's arm.

"I see another one of the Cerulean Sister's has a boyfriend." Violet teased. At this Ash, Misty, Joel, Lily blushed. Ash decided to save Misty from any more embarrassment.

" So what's going on?"

"My Brave Knight is taking on the legendary Judgment Chilidog challenge." Lily said leaning her head on Joel's shoulder. The waiter came out with a tray of twenty five chilidogs and what scared the group.. A waiver. After reading it and knowing what pepper was in the chili.( the Ghost Chili, The hottest on the planet). Joel said chuckling.

" I feel like this thing is written in blood."

After handing the waiver to the waiter. The waiter stated the rules.

"Okay Joel here are the rules. You have as long as you need. Only water. Should the food exit you, you lose."

" Got it."

The crowd began to count down..

"THREE.. TWO.. ONE.. GO!"

Joel easily downed twenty four in fifteen minutes. Joel could not take that last bite.

" It's okay Joel. You did your best." Lily told him rubbing his back.

Joel had failed. He wanted to repay Lily for saving his life. But as he felt Lily's hand he was brought back.

"The challenge is.." the waiter started. But as Joel got back up he grabbed that that last bite and swallowed.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! FIRST EVER TO DEFEAT THE JUDGEMENT CHILIDOG CHALLENGE IS JOEL BERLTIZ!" After getting his picture taken, he headed over to be with his loved ones only to collapse unconscious..

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Confused about the beginning? don't be it will all make sense. I have been watching man vs. food and thought a food challenge would be a good idea here. I need ideas on who should be the guardians of the aura stones. I have already decided on legendary pokemon. Comments, suggestions? Personal message me. Remember read review and please no flames.


	11. Tainted Heart

Tainted Heart

I do own David Berlitz. (Joel and Dawns Father) You may use him just give me credit.

David Berlitz-42

In Joel's Dreamscape..

He was laying down on what seemed to be white fog. Yet it was solid as ground. As he rose up, he heard a familiar comforting male voice..

" Wake up my son."

Joel's heart nearly stopped. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be, he had been missing since for ten years.. Almost afraid to turn around, Joel turned. And there was his father. Sir David Berlitz. Knight of the Wind. Joel had indeed inherited his father's looks. His brown hair, along with the beast shape eyes. Yet one thing was off.. While David's were light blue, Joel's were crimson red.. His father noticed his eyes.

"Joel, what happened to you?" he asked concerned. Joel wanted to ask him the same thing but thought better of it.

"It's a long story dad." Joel said hanging his head down, not looking at him. David knew his son well. He could be sensitive at times. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I got time." he said smiling at his first born.

Out in the real world

Johanna and Lily had brought Joel back to the gym so he could rest. As Johanna carried her son up the stairs, Lily was amazed by her strength.

" How can you carry him?" She asked amazed.

"When you raise two children you need two be strong dear." Johanna replied.

Johanna placed him on the bed in Lily's room and covered him up. As they were leaving they heard Joel mumble something..

" Long..story..dad."

In the dream..

"And that's what happened." Joel had finished telling his father of all he had been through. Including having to be a beast at night and of how he went on a beat down against Giovanni. His father thought for a moment.

"Tainted heart" he said to himself. He looked at his son.

" You have what we Aura Guardians call "Tainted Heart." Joel looked at his father confusedly. He explained to his son..

" It's when your emotions get the better of you and you lose control of yourself. It can turn many to darkness."

"But what do I do?" Joel asked nervously.

" Just remember what you fight for. And keep that light inside of you alive." His father said smiling at him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Perhaps, And remember, Light will always shine through the darkness." His father told him. And in a flash of light he was gone.. The world around him started to fade. Joel closed his eyes trying to keep it in focus. When he opened his eyes however, he was in Lily's room, It was nighttime and she was sleeping right by him keeping him warm. As Joel looked at his beloved he was unaware of his mother watching them.

'They make such a cute couple.' she thought.

'I promise Lily, I will protect you. With my life.' Joel vowed..

Another chapter done. I hope I did a good job with this chapter. I will try to alternate between the two couples. (Ash and Misty, Joel and Lily) Have any Comments or suggestions? PM me. Also remember read and review and no flames.


	12. Ash Versus Shadow

Ash Versus Shadow

Ash, his mom and Misty were careful to return before twilight. They had just arrived inside when the sun set. Ash felt his bones ache and knew he was transforming. His mouth became a muzzle. His tail had grew out. He had a snowy white left front paw along with the same matching birthmarks on his face. Remembering Misty's words, He looked at his mother and Misty trying to cheer him up..

'I do look pretty cute though, right?' He said chuckling. Misty and Delia laughed in agreement.

"That you do sweetie."

"Adorable" Misty whispered nuzzling him. This moment brought a tear to Delia's eyes. She knew those two were meant to be. She remembered what Ash had told Giovanni.

"Ash, we need to talk.." He looked at his mother confusedly. His mother elaborated.

"We know what happened in the lab.." She began petting him. Ash looked down in shame. He had a big mouth..

'Me and my big mouth..'

"Ash.. That was very sweet what you said.." Misty embraced him. They told explained they saw his nightmare last night. Just then a familiar male voice interrupted them..

"Pallet Town.. Windmills.. Stone.. Hurry.." Ash's eyes widened. He knew that voice.. He looked at his mother.

"Mom.." He was going to ask her to open the door. She had other ideas.

"I'll drive you sweetie. You'll get there faster." Ash hopped in the back seat with Misty as they drove off. It only took maybe five to seven minutes to reach the dozen windmills on the hills outside of town. When they arrived, A wolf exactly like Ash was waiting for them. The only difference was he had crimson eyes and three crimson stripes through his fur.. Next to him was a silver diamond shaped stone. He held his right paw over it.

"Mom, Misty Stay back.." Ash whispered. He stared at the identical wolf when he spoke..

"I suppose you came for the "Stone of the Wind"?" The wolf asked knowingly.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Ash told him trying to sound vague. The wolf chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked in a serious tone.

"Even as wolves, we do look alike.." he then changed into a human. A almost perfect "copy" of Ash. He still had the crimson eyes and highlights through his hair..

"Who are you!" Delia screamed terrified. Seeing what looked like an evil version of her "little boy" hit her hard.

"You could say I am your son's evil half. But my father Giovanni named me.." He transformed into wolf form again..

"SHADOW KETCHUM!" He jumped and bit onto Ash's neck.

"Ash!"

"NO!"

Blood began to seep from his neck. Ash tried valiantly to shake Shadow off. He then heard the familiar voice.

'Reverse!' Ash then jumped up and made it so he would land on Shadow. Shadow let go..

"I'm impressed. But how's your footwork?" Shadow began to blast Ash with Purple Aura Spheres. Delia and Misty watched in horror as Ash did something either brave or stupid. He used one of the windmills to gain height and come down in a ball of light..

"AURA BREAK!" Shadow countered with an attack similar and equal to that of a Hyper Beam..

"DARKNESS BEAM!" Ash continued to spin through the beam gaining power and taking damage hitting Shadow. As they hit, a cloud of smoke and dust was all that was seen..

"ASHY!"

"PLEASE SWEETHEART NO!"

Will Ash survive his first run in with his Dark Twin? Who is that mysterious voice? Arceus or his Father? Questions or comments? PM ME. I look forward to Messages. Remember read review and no flames.


	13. The Guardian Of The Wind

The Guardian Of The Wind

Ash struggled to stay standing. As did Shadow. They both panted heavily ready to fall. Their eyes locked on each other full of hatred.

"_Just who is this guy?_" Ash thought. Delia and Misty were wondering the same thing. Shadow was just as strong as Ash. Shadow and Ash's ears perked up.. A strange song was heard on the wind.. Shadow growled..

"You win this one "Chosen One", but next time.. Your mine!" Shadow howled and disappeared in a swirl of black wind. Ash immediately passed out due to exhaustion. His mother and Misty were right by his side. The song continued to play. The stone next to Ash began to pulsate with a light blue glow. (Sorry, The Stone of Light is white. And the Stone of Wind is light blue. Sorry for the mix-up.) Out of the ocean came a large silver colored bird. The waters great guardian, and the guardian of the wind.. Lugia.

"Lugia.." Misty whispered. Delia remembered seeing Ash ride this Pokemon in the Orange Islands. She never did find out the whole story.. Lugia noticed Ash unconscious..

" Is this the Chosen One?" he asked concerned.

" Yes Lugia.. That's Ash.." Misty told him trying to hold in her tears. Ash was badly hurt. Blood was still seeping from his neck.. Lugia placed his right wing on Ash and used recover. The white light flowed from Lugia into Ash's body. Ash's wound's began to heal. He opened his eyes..

"Oww.. My head.." Ash shook his head lightly trying to rid himself of said headache. He then noticed Lugia..

"Lugia? What are you doing here?"

"The Stone of the Wind was found. So I thought I should investigate." He said smiling. Ash slowly began to connect the dots..

"Does that mean that your.."

"The Guardian of the Wind? Yes. Every stone has its own guardian. You see, Arceus got word of your and Joel's disappearances. We searched for you but something stopped us from seeing you clearly. Perhaps you could explain?"

Ash explained what happened to him and Joel. He told him of all the tests and torture. Not a single detail was left out.

"Ash, If Giovanni wants can create a evil you, He may be able to create copy's of the Aura Stones.."

The three hearts stopped. How could Giovanni do that?

"I shall get in touch with Arceus. I suggest you train in your wolf form when you can. Take care.." With that Lugia did it's dive. (The one from the end of the second pokemon movie) into the ocean.

Ash, his mom and Misty headed back to the house to find Pikachu asleep on one of the chairs. Ash to tired to go upstairs, Got on the sofa and fell asleep immediately.. Delia put the Stone with it's Light counter part in their family safe. She thought to herself..

"Silver.. I wish you were here.. Ash needs you. Now more than ever.."

Meanwhile Misty covered Ash up with a blanket to keep him warm.. Only to see that he was having some kind of vision..

Well, I know it's short but I hope I did okay. PM me and let me know if you have any suggestions on any of my stories. I really appreciate them. Remember read review and no flames.


	14. Aura Fever!

Early that morning, Joel was awoken by a feeling of foreboding. He then noticed Lily was not in bed. He heard her throwing up. As she came out, she looked deathly pale. Joel recognized the symptoms..

"MOM! I THINK LILY HAS AURA FEVER!" He called. Joel went to Lily and let her use his weight to support her. As Lily laid back down, Johanna and the girls burst in. Johanna checked Lily over.

"Just as Joel said, Aura fever." she said sadly. The girls were even Dawn were confused. They had know idea what Aura fever was.

"Johanna, What's Aura fever?" Daisy asked.

"It's a illness that an Aura user gets once in their life. It's like Chicken Pox, but worse. Joel had it when he was five. It 's bad news for an adult. It's deadly. There is only one cure. The Aurian Berry."

"The "what" berry?"

"The Aurian Berry. It's a special berry that grows deep underground near clean springs. Your mother once told me of a spring underneath Cerulean Cape. She planted the berries so they would grow. Lily needs them within twenty four hours." Johanna explained.

"Nobody has to go though any trouble for me. I'll be fine." Lily told them trying to smile. Joel just left saying.. "No Lily.. You won't.."

Daisy drove her and Joel to Cerulean Cape. They headed to the beach searching for the entrance to the cave. It was then Joel got an Idea..

"Vaporeon, We need you!" He appeared in front of his human friend ready to help.

"Va po ? (You call?)" Vaporeon asked cockily.

"Vaporeon, We need you to smell for fresh water." Joel explained the situation to him. Vaporeon immediately began sniffing the air. Then when they were ten feet down, Vaporeon stopped at a rock pile.

"Thanks Pal." Joel returned Vaporeon to his Pokeball.

"We need to be careful. One wrong move and those rocks could fall on us." Joel warned.

Daisy thought for a moment. They needed to move those rocks with out touching them. She got an idea. Misty would be proud of this.

" Poliwhirl, Come on out sweetie!"

A large blue frog like pokemon appeared. It was about 3 feet 4 inches, and had a spiral going counterclockwise on it's chest. It had two feet and two hand that were more like gloves.

"Poliwhirl, Use Psychic on these rocks." Daisy pointed to the pile. Poliwhirl nodded. Soon the way was safe and clear. As Daisy tried to enter she was stopped by some kind of barrier.

"I cant get through!"

"I'll go alone from here!" Before Daisy got stop him, Joel ran further into the cave…

As Joel got deeper it got harder to see. He reached for two of his Pokeballs.

"Starmie, Lucario, I need your help!"

"Miee! (Ready!)"

Lucario just stretched a little.

"Starmie, use flash, Lucario stay on guard. I have a feeling we are being watched." Lucario nodded.

As they reached the spring Joel returned Starmie to it's Pokeball. He then noticed the temple behind it.. Suddenly a loud female voice rung out of the darkness..

"I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU'VE COME FOR THE STONE OF THE WATER!"

Suddenly a large blue dog like creature with a long purple mane appeared from the temple in blinding speed.

" I am Suicune, Guardian of the Water! You shall regret coming here!"

It looks like Lily isn't the only one who needs a miracle. I'm still unsure which story to focus on. The poll is up now. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Remember, read review and no flames.


	15. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me

I apologize for the slow update on my stories. I have so many story ideas I need to write them. I have just started my first Christmas fic , A Pokemon Christmas Carol. It's a Ash and Lily pairing so you know. Also this may be a tear jerker.. Now on with the story..

Suicune lunged forward knocking Joel back into the cave wall. Lucario rushed to his master and friend's side. He put his paw to Joel's right check. He was unconscious and barely alive..

'_Sir Joel?'_

Lucario got no response from his friend. He launched a large blue Aura Sphere at the legendary dog of north wind. Suicune had no time to dodge as the attack came so suddenly. Lucario growled at the legendary..(so you know Lucario uses telepathy to talk..)

'_What did Joel ever do to you?'_

"He has invaded sacred ground. All those who trespass here must be punished!" Suicune yelled, enraged at her authority being disrespected. Sensing this, Lucario calmed down hoping to stay away from a fight.

'_Even a Aura Knight, The son of Johanna Berlitz? And what if he only came here for an Aurian berry to save his girlfriend's life should she have Aura fever?' _Lucario asked in a calm tone. Suicune growled.

"You really think I will believe your lies? I know Joel and Ash went missing."

Suicune then launched a Hydro Pump attack at Lucario. Lucario took cover behind a pile of boulders.

'_I was hoping we could talk this out but now you leave me no choice..'_

Suddenly, the boulders Lucario was hiding behind was covered with a blue glow. He then launched then at Suicune..

-At the Cerulean Gym-

Violet had contacted Misty in Pallet Town right after Joel left. She, Delia and Ash had arrived a half an hour later. Lily lay asleep and everyone sat around her. The ones in the room taking the news of her possible death were her three sisters. Ash held tight to Misty's hand to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder.

-Back at the cave-

Joel had regained his senses. He struggled to get up. He held his chest as he did so. Lucario and Suicune were still fighting. They looked like there ready to kill each other. For the first time in while, He felt helpless. He needed a miracle.. A loud female shout from the temple caught their attention..

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The three turned to find a young looking woman in her forties glaring at them. Specifically Suicune. She had long blonde hair, light blue eyes and wore a sea green shirt. Blue jeans, and carried a long staff with a blue crystal on it's top. Joel gulped and tried to speak. He considered this woman a mother.. Crystal Waterflower.

"Mrs. Waterflower?" She smiled and nodded. She turned to Suicune.

"There is nothing false in what Lucario said, Suicune. I feel my second youngest daughter's life force grow weaker with every passing moment." She said sadly.

"So Lily is still.." He groaned in pain as he stepped forward clutching his chest. Mrs. Waterflower held on to him as she helped him into the temple. She turned to him then handed him a blue emerald.

"I am the true Guardian of the Water.. I never wanted my daughter's to get involved until it was the right time. Which is now. Please take this. And my blessing." She winked. Joel blushed. She then disappeared in a light blue sparkling mist. As they left the temple with the stone and berries in tow, Suicune spoke..

"I am terribly sorry. At least let me take you to Cerulean." He said apologizing. Joel nodded. After returning Lucario to his poke'ball, Joel hopped on and held on. As they got to the gym, Joel truly knew why Suicune was the reincarnation of the north wind. His hair looked worse than Dawn's when she got electrocuted by Pachirisu. As he entered the gym, everyone was in the living room.. Johanna gave her son a comforting hug and whispered..

"I'm sorry dear.. She passed away just a few minutes ago."

(The song If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me work well here. I do not own that..)

Joel's heart nearly stopped. He ran up the stairs, no one trying to stop him. As He entered Lily's room, Joel saw her laying peacefully as if she was sleeping. He sat in one the chairs next to the bed. He then held her hands. Johanna who was worried for her son, watched him as he spoke..

"Lily Flower.. I am so sorry. I wasn't fast enough. If I could take your place I would," Johanna placed her hand to her mouth.

"I remember all the great times we had together I will never forget them. Lily.." (He then begins to sing..)

_How will I start _

_Tomorrow without you here_

_Who's heart will guide me_

_When all the answers disappear _

Johanna came up to her son and began to sing along.. Her son was clearly in great pain. She knew how painful it was to lose that someone special..

_Is it too late_

_Are you too far gone to stay_

_This one's forever_

_Should never have to go away_

Downstairs, the others heard the song. They could feel the pain in Joel's voice. Even the Pokemon bowed their heads during the song for their friend..

_What will I do_

_You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through_

_I__f only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me _

_I'd cry you an ocean_

_If you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion_

_Will carry you, I know they can_

_Just love will guide you_

_And your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting_

_Into the arms of your true north_

_Look in my eyes_

_And you will see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I hold you close_

_And shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last dance_

_There's not a thing I would not endure_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give_

_If you returned to me someday_

_Somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

Joel then broke down in tears.. He stayed by Lily's bed side not moving from that spot. Johanna left her son. It pained her to see him so broken..

That night no one slept but Daisy, Violet Misty and Joel who had no doubt cried themselves to sleep.

-In between Life and Death-

Lily looked around. She was in a white fog. She had been walking for hours yet had made no progress to find out where she was. She was wearing her favorite outfit. A green short sleeve shirt, light blue shorts and red shoes. She then came to an invisible barrier.. A female voice caused her to turn around. It was her mother..

" My little 'Water Lily' Look at you.."

"Mom.. But then I'm.." Crystal nodded sadly.

"Yes Lily, You died just before Joel returned.." She continued. "I must say, he is quite broken hearted." Lily looked at her mother..

"Dare I ask.."

"Look.." ahead of the fog cleared. She saw as Joel was singing. Then it was a familiar cliff. Joel stood there looking at the sunset alone. A look of sadness on his face.

"Cerulean Cape.. Me and Joel had our first date here, but why is he here alone?" Lily asked her mother. Her mother spoke sadly.

"You are the light within him. The one person who gives him strength to live on." They could do nothing but watch in horror as Joel jumped to the rocks and ocean below. Lily put her hand to her mouth. The fog was the replaced.

Her mother than spoke to her once more.

"Lily, I knew from the moment when you and Joel met that you were one of the chosen one's. I know you can not use Aura yet. I shall give you the last of my life energy that I had left. I give you and Joel my blessing as well.."

In the real world (so to speak)

Lily began moving, which caused Joel to awaken. He saw Lily open her eyes. He could not help but smile. Lily wiped the tear from her boyfriend's eye as she looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing is going to separate us. Not again."

I needed a way for Lily to get her Aura Powers and I needed it to be as touching as possible. So I came up with the "race against time" scenario. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know wait you think. Read, review, and no flames.


End file.
